Quelques mots pour une histoire
by camidrena
Summary: recueil de drabble os très court Danny/Don
1. Chapter 1

**Thème : Surveillance (Don/Danny, CSI NY) 197 mots**

« Tu m'as suivit ? Mais bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ! »

« C'est toi mon problème, tu ne connais pas le sens du mot confiance ? »

« Non, mais il semblerait que tu ne connaissances pas celui du mot fidélité ! »

Danny se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement de l'inspecteur, il n'avait pas envie de finir cette conversation. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Don l'est suivit, et il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir. Quelle idée aussi d'aller chez son ex, en pleine nuit, surtout qu'il savait que Don se doutait de quelque chose.

« Si tu passes cette porte Messer, s'en est fini de nous deux ! »

« Comme s'il y avait un 'nous', on baise ensemble, c'est tout ! Maintenant, excuse moi mais j'ai un AMI qui déprime depuis que son mec l'a largué, et il faut que j'aille m'assuré qu'il n'a fait aucune connerie. Et si tu avais un peu creusé ta surveillance, tu le saurais. »

Danny tourna les talons, Don ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il s'en voulait, de ne pas avoir réfléchit plus que ça. Demain, il présenterait des excuses.


	2. Chapter 2

thème: Soleil

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai choppé un coup de soleil ! » râla Danny.

De son coté, Don n'écoutait déjà plus. Son mec était là-dessus depuis trop longtemps pour que l'attention du flic reste concentrée.

Danny était devant la glace de sa salle de bain, torse, il regardait l'étendu des dégâts. Son tee shirt sans manche avait laissé de belles traces de bronzage. Ou plutôt d'endroit non rougit par le soleil. Il avait passé la journée dehors à prélever des indices sur une scène de crime. Il avait bien sentit que le soleil était fort, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait fini en tee shirt. Déjà quand il était petit, il ne se méfiait pas assez des premiers soleils, c'étaient les pires lui répétait pourtant sa mère à chaque printemps.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand la biafine prescrite par Sid calma un peu la sensation de brûlure. Malheureusement, ça ne dura qu'un instant et il eu rapidement à nouveau l'impression d'être un four géant. D'habitude, c'était Don qui lui donnait ce genre de sensation.

Ce dernier était déjà allongé dans leur lit. Il lisait, sans se soucier des plaintes de Danny. Il connaissait trop bien son mec, s'il entrait dans son jeu alors il en aurait pour des jours. Comme la fois où il avait attrapé un rhume, Don avait cru que la fin de leur couple était arrivée tellement Danny avait été insupportable.

Mais en voyant son homme arriver dans la chambre, les bras rouge blanchit sous une épaisse couche de crème, il oublia toute sa méfiance. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ça allait passer mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à se retrouver plein de cette substance blanchâtre qui soignait Danny. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs plutôt sexy aux yeux de Don, surtout parce qu'il n'était pas très vêtu.

« Ne dit rien ! » Ordonna le scientifique alors qu'un grand sourire s'affichait sur le visage du policier.

Don ne répondit rien. De toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de parler. Non, ils avaient envie de quelque chose de moins civilisé, quelque chose qui ferait que les bras de Danny ne seraient plus les seuls endroits chauds de son corps, quelque chose qui allait immanquablement recouvrir Don de biafine à son tour, mais ils avaient déjà oublier les coups de soleil de Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thème : Trace.**

Paring: Don/Danny (CSI: NY), PG

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A rien de particulier, pourquoi ? »

« Arrête Danny, je connais ce regard. Tu penses encore à ton enquête ? »

« Désolé Don, mais il y trop de truc qui colle pas. On a trouvé des traces de sperme qu'on n'a toujours pas pu expliquer, je suis sur que la victime avait un amant. »

« Et alors, son mari a avoué non ? Alors laisse les traces de coté et occupe toi un peu plus de l'instant présent ! »

Malgré les efforts de Don, les yeux de Danny restait fixé sur le mur. Don ne savait plus quoi faire pour capter l'attention de son amant. Puisque l'esprit de celui-ci était focalisé sur des traces de sperme, il décida que l'idéal serait peut être d'en laisser lui aussi. Alors, avec sa langue, il commença à remonter le long du torse de Danny, offert devant lui. Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup plus pour faire réagir le corps du scientifique. Alors que ce dernier l'embrassait, Don su qu'il avait gagné et que le boulot avait perdu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thème : Lime **382 mots Public averti/ R

Si la réunion continuait à s'étirait en longueur comme ça, il allait craquer. Il allait sauter sur Don, le déshabiller devant tout le monde pour lui faire l'amour.

Le taux de violence au foyer avait augmenté depuis l'année dernière disait le chargé des statistiques. Il imaginait Don lui attaché les mains pour lui faire l'amour, comme le soir de la saint Valentin. Ce jour là, il avait écrit son nom à la chantilly sur son torse. La température était montée d'un seul coup, et Danny ne se sentait plus très bien.

En face de lui, Don l'interrogeait du regard. Danny se forçait à penser à autre chose. Le jour où il avait surprit Mac et Stella lui sembla bien.

La réunion à peine fini, il se précipita dans les toilettes. Don le rejoint assez vite, et ferma la porte derrière lui. « C'est le lieutenant Torres qui te fait tant d'effet ? » Demanda le policier en s'approchant de son amant.

« Non, je pensais juste à quelques souvenirs agréable. » Répondit Danny alors que Don défaisait sa boucle de ceinture. A peine redescendue, la température interne de Danny remonta très vite. Don l'embrassa de façon très superficiel, trop superficiel. Les mains de Danny s'attaquèrent à la chemise de Don, mais celui-ci les fit se stopper. Il colla Danny et ses mains contre le mur pendant qu'il descendait le pantalon de celui-ci. Les gémissements de son mec indiquaient à Don qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Ça et le sexe du scientifique au garde à vous devant lui.

Danny était au paradis alors que Don s'activait un peu plus bas. Quand le portable de Danny se mit à sonner, ils n'y firent pas attention. Au début du moins, parce qu'il fallu bien que le concerné réponde.

« Non Mac, c'est bon je prends l'affaire. Pas de problème, mais dit à Stella qu'elle me redevra ça. »

« Laisse moi deviné, t'as une affaire ? » Don se rhabillait déjà. En même temps, ce n'était pas lui le plus déshabillé. « Ce n'est que partie remise. » dit il avant de sortir. Danny resta un instant, pour reprendre ses esprits et son souffle, avant de se lancer dans la jungle du commissariat. Vivement ce soir étaient les seuls mots qu'il avait en tête.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thème : Piège **153 mots. Tout public.

Quelque chose clochait dans son invitation, il ne savait pas trop quoi mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Jamais Lindsay n'avait invité aucun membre du labo pour une soirée entre amis chez elle. Alors pourquoi lui ? Si ça avait été Danny, il aurait compris. Le scientifique lui plaisait, tout le monde le savait ça. Mais lui, il ne comprenait pas.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'y rendre, parce qu'il était curieux et parce que son mec l'avait poussé à accepter. En fait, c'était surtout parce que Danny l'avait poussé. Alors il était là, à attendre que la collègue de son amant vienne lui ouvrir. Quand elle le fit enfin, il remarqua que la pièce était toute noire et son idée d'un coup fourré remonta dans son esprit. Il entra prudemment, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume, et qu'une foule de personne jusque là dissimulé lui crie « Joyeux anniversaire ! ».


	6. Chapter 6

**Thème : casser. **233 mots. PG

Le reflet du miroir brisé rendait une image assez déformée de son visage. Danny s'en amusa un peu, trois secondes parce que ce fut le temps que mit Don pour débouler, affolé par le bruit. « Tout va bien ? »

Danny lui fit signe que oui de la tête. « 7 ans de malheur ? Ca ne nous promet pas un avenir joyeux ça. »

« Si je les passe avec toi, peut être que le destin va les diviser par deux. »

« Peut être… » Lui répondit Danny avant d'ajouter, en faignant d'être choqué « Comment ça si ? »

« Je sais pas trop Dann', mais 7 ans c'est long. Je ne sais pas trop si je vais pouvoir les passer à jouer au docteur dès que tu auras un bobo. Ou alors je vais t'attacher au lit pour être sur qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

Don commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Joueur, Danny décida de le suivre. « Mais il va falloir que tu veilles sur moi jour et nuit, pour être sur qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Ca serait dommage que je m'étouffe en avalant ma langue par hasard. »

« T'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi, de ta langue et de tout ton corps. » Don entraina Danny vers la chambre, laissant derrière eux le miroir brisé. Il l'avait déjà oublié de toute façon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thème : Diversion** 302 mots. G

Il avait besoin d'une diversion, et vite. Don allait le sentir passé ce coup là, il s'en faisait la promesse. Non mais quelle idée ! Il savait pourtant que tout le monde au labo avait accès à sa boite mail, tout comme lui avait accès à celle de tout le monde. Bien sur, en temps normal personne ne regardait autre part que dans ses affaires mais là, Stella était passé devant son ordinateur resté allumer et elle avait vu le mail de Don avec pour objet : Photos sexy.

Curieuse de savoir quel type de femme Don pouvait trouver sexy, elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir les pièces jointes. Sauf que Danny savait ce qu'il y avait dedans, et il savait qu'il préférait que Stella ne les voie pas. Parce que niveau sexe, il y avait ce qu'il fallait, par contre niveau fille c'était autre chose.

D'où l'urgence de Danny, il lui fallait une diversion, rapidement. Déclencher l'alarme incendie ? Non, il allait en prendre pour son grade s'il le faisait sans une bonne raison. Quoi d'autre ? Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien, sauf… Tant pis pour Don, à lui d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

« Non Stella attend, ne les ouvre pas. » Surprise, elle se tourna vers Danny.

« Ecoute Don m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler mais bon. C'est pas des photos de fille » Jusque là, il n'avait pas encore mentit. Mais maintenant il allait devoir.

« C'est une surprise pour toi, un cadeau d'anniversaire. Comme c'est original il voulait mon avis avant de se décider. »

Restait plus qu'à Don à trouver la perle rare, parce qu'il était sur que Stella oublierait pas cette histoire de si tôt. En attendant lui, il avait fait sa part du boulot, Stella avait laissé tomber les photos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thème : Bobine, 301 mots. **Tout public.

« C'est une bobine de laine ? » Demanda Don, curieux de voir cette chose trainer au milieu de son appartement.

« Oui, c'est pour le chat ! » Lui répondit Danny, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Quel chat ? » Insista l'inspecteur.

« Celui des voisins, qu'on s'est engagé à nourrir cette semaine. »

Aucune réaction, ce n'était pas bon ça pensa Danny. Son mec avait oublié.

« Mais si, souvient toi. C'est même toi qui leur a promis la semaine dernière. »

« Non, j'ai promis qu'on irait lui donner à manger dans sa gamelle, chez eux. En aucun cas qu'on devrait accueillir la bête chez nous. »

« Non, le chat est pas ici, on a juste sa bobine pour ne pas oublier d'aller le nourrir. » Danny fit une pause, avant de reprendre.

« Et puis tu es allergique non ? Je n'allais pas risquer ta vie juste pour que faire plaisir aux voisins. » Encore une fois, Danny avait dit ça comme si c'était le comble de l'évidence. Il y avait des jours comme ça où Don avait du mal à le suivre.

« Alors qu'est ce que sa bobine fait au milieu de mon salon ? »

« C'est pas sa bobine de laine, c'est juste le premier truc que j'ai trouvé qui me fasse penser à un chat. J'aurais pu mettre un mot sur le frigo mais tu ne les vois jamais. Comme ça, on est sûr de pas l'oublier ce chat, ça serait dommage qu'il meure de faim. »

Don hésitait entre rire ou bien étranglé son mec. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, et de respirer un grand coup. Après tout, il y avait pire que de devoir passer une semaine avec une bobine de laine rose sur le sol de son salon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thème : Pirate**. CSI NY Don/Danny. 235 mots.

« Il y a pirates des Caraïbes ce soir ! »

Alors c'était pour ça que son mec ne voulait pas sortir ? Don ne comprenait rien à son mec par moment. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne l'avait pas dit dès le début ?

« Va y Don, fout toi de moi, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose ? »

« Et pourquoi je me foutrait de toi ? C'est un bon film, très marrant. Tu as tout à fait le droit de vouloir rester pour le regarder. Et puis Johnny Deep est sexy dans ce film ! »

Danny lui lança un regard glacial, celui de ceux qui sous entendait qu'il allait trop loin. Don se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tu préfère Orlando Bloom peut être ? » Essaya encore Don. Il voyait bien qu'il embêtait Danny, et ça lui plaisait. Enfin, tant que ça restait gentil.

« Et si je te répondais que je tiens à la regarder pour Keira Knigley ? »

« Elle a son charme c'est sûr ! Mais pas plus que Johnny, franchement ? »

Don oubliait parfois que Danny était hétéro avant de le connaitre, mais quand même, pas à ce point là ?

Danny se retenait de rire, il l'avait bien eu, le policier devait le reconnaitre.

« Sérieusement Don, j'en ai rien à foutre des pirates, j'ai juste pas envie de sortir ! »


End file.
